Abuse me
by Gold and Onyx Blasphemy
Summary: Estreia 01 - Go Blasphemy, R18, NaruSasu Uchiha Sasuke tinha apenas um desejo: ser reconhecido pelo pai. Mas para isso, o irmão mais velho teve que desaparecer. Agora, ele acredita que se tornará o preferido da família


**Estreia 01 – Projeto GO Blasphemy **

**R18 | NaruSasu | Yaoi | Universo Alternativo – se não gosta, não leia.**

**Naruto pertence ao seu autor Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Logo, os autores serão revelados!**

* * *

><p><strong>Abuse me<strong>

Mal cheguei em casa e minha mãe cortou o meu "Tadaima" dizendo que meu pai queria falar comigo. Estava com dezessete anos, faltava só mais meio ano de ensino médio e então: faculdade. Mesmo ainda não sendo um adulto, tinha as responsabilidades de um. Por isso, me considerava maduro suficiente para achar ridícula aquele frio na barriga com a simples menção de que meu pai queria falar comigo.

Saí pela mesma porta que entrei e segui com os pés descalçados no piso espelhado de taco da varanda que ladeava a residência. Seria comum sentir-me apreensivo daquele jeito se eu tivesse algo a temer, se eu fosse do tipo de adolescente rebelde e problemático. Mas eu nasci em uma típica família tradicional japonesa, onde a disciplina, a honra e o orgulho são ensinamentos indispensáveis para formação de um homem e, mesmo vivendo na era da modernidade, a minha família tinha orgulho de manter muitos dos costumes antigos, passados de geração pra geração.

E eu sempre procurei dar o meu melhor, principalmente, depois que meu irmão — o qual sempre fora considerado por todos a perfeição em pessoa —, abandonou a nossa família sem dar explicações. Depois disso, meu pai finalmente notou que tinha gerado um segundo filho. Não que eu não ame o meu irmão, e que não esteja preocupado em saber do seu paradeiro. Eu o amo e estou preocupado. Porém, conheço Itachi suficientemente bem para saber que a atitude dele fora premeditada. Era uma afronta direta ao meu pai e ao desejo dele de usá-lo para engrandecer o nome da nossa família.

Meu pai, praticamente, já havia decidido o futuro dele. Desde o casamento com uma família de renome a uma posição política de prestígio.

Mas eu não quero me importar com isso.

Diferente do meu irmão eu sempre lutei para ter atenção do nosso genitor e ser reconhecido por ele como um verdadeiro membro da família Uchiha. Por isso, estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa que ele pedisse. Inclusive, antecipei-me e terminei um relacionamento de dois anos com agora, minha ex-namorada, Haruno Sakura.

Apesar de a minha mãe simpatizar com a Sakura, era evidente que o "estilo garota moderna" dela não agradava em nada meu pai, que se casou de maneira arranjada com uma jovem de estilo tradicional. Por esse motivo, eu nunca pensei em levar o relacionamento com a Sakura muito além. Mas jamais poderia imaginar que ela ficaria tão decepcionada e chocada ao ponto de cometer aquela loucura. Muito menos, alimentei suas fantasias tolas de morarmos juntos e de termos dois filhos. E se cometi algum erro, foi o de ter começado esse relacionamento estúpido.

Sakura foi a tentação que não resisti. E, como na época estava revoltado por meu pai não me dar a devida atenção, achei por bem afrontá-lo com aquele namoro. Mas como eu poderia imaginar também que Itachi fugiria de casa?

Mudei o rumo dos meus pensamentos ao chegar ao cômodo que meu pai costumava ficar. Sentei-me sobre as pernas dobradas e abri a porta de correr. Curvando-me, pedi licença.

— Shitsureshimasu, otou-sama1...

— Hai?

— A okaa-san, disse que queria falar comigo.

— Sim, entre Sasuke.

— Shitsureshimasu.

Entrei, fechei a porta e voltei a sentar na mesma posição, observando meu pai — que estava vestido com sua yukata cinza — colocar o marca texto na página do livro que ele estava lendo, fechá-lo e reservá-lo em um canto da mesa. Em seguida, notei que ele apanhou um envelope amarelo, que também estava sobre a mesa baixa, voltou-se para mim, colocou o envelope no chão e o empurrou na minha direção.

— São passagens de trem — ele informou, ante minha indagação; e não me dando espaço para mais inquirição via ocular, ele acrescentou: — Quero vá para Hokkaido. Sua mãe irá lhe explicar melhor. Prepare as malas, você viaja amanhã. — finalizou, voltando para o local onde estava quando o interrompi.

Respondi apenas com um meneio de cabeça, que obviamente nem foi visto por ele, já que ele retomara a leitura e buscando não atrapalhá-lo, apanhei o envelope e me retirei em silêncio. Era sempre assim: "pede pra sua mãe"; "veja com a okaasa"; "a sua mãe irá lhe explicar". Mas apesar dele ter passado a bola para minha mãe, eu não precisava ouvir pela boca dela do que se tratava. Quem morava em Hokkaido eram os Hyuuga – primos dos meus pais. De acordo com as minhas suspeitas, era lá que morava a pretendente a noiva do meu irmão...

Abri um sorriso de lado.

— Entendi. É claro que querem um substituto para o noivo prometido que fugiu.

Mudei a direção e segui para o meu quarto. Não precisava das explicações da mamãe. Precisava ir preparar as malas para viagem e conhecer a futura mãe dos meus filhos.

... Continua.

* * *

><p>1 <strong>Shitsureshimasu: <strong>Com licença, ou perdoe-me a intromissão. [formal] / **otou-sama: **pai [formal]


End file.
